1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polysiloxanes which contain azasilacycloalkyl groups which can react by hydrolysis with minimal evolution of volatile by-products.
2. Background Information
Environmental concerns are influencing the direction of product development. In the field of elastomers, encapsulants, resins, and sealants, there is a need to develop products which produce very low amounts of volatile materials during the curing process, as well as, during the useful life of the cured product. Faced with this problem, the present inventors discovered products which can be used to solve the problem of leaving materials during the curing process and during the useful life of the cured product. One such material is described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,967, issued May 5, 1992. The material in the patent is a composition which, if made and stored in the absence of moisture, will cure when exposed to moisture to a rubbery sealant producing very little material which can volatilize into the environment.